How Hazel and Astrid Train Dragons
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Hazel and Astrid may be adoptive sisters, but they are still like sisters. The duo meets Valka, Hazel's long-lost mother and learn to stop a war due to Drago Bludvist threatening to ruin the peace and take Berk's dragons for his own. Basically follows the plot of How to Train Your Dragon 2. Fem!Hiccup. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hazel and Astrid may be adoptive sisters, but they are still like sisters. The duo meets Valka, Hazel's long-lost mother and learn to stop a war due to Drago Bludvist threatening to ruin the peace and take Berk's dragons for his own. Follows **_**How to Train Your Dragon 2**_**. **

**Chapter 1: Of adventures and Dragon Racing**

_This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing, ever since my adopted sister, Astrid and I had befriended Dragons. It's just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call-DRAGON RACING!_

Today, the Berserkers and the Outcasts where there to discuss what had been going on in the world in their respective tribe. Together, Stoick was with Alvin and Gobber, waiting for the Berserkers led by Dagur and Mala and watching as the dragon racing went on. All the Dragons were there, except for Hazel, who went out flying and exploring with Toothless.

Fishlegs has changed a lot. He is now a smidge taller than Snotlout. He was larger, twenty years old and the only one different while Snotlout at age twenty hadn't changed for a bit. He had snuck up on Fishlegs and his Gronckle Meatlug and he and Hookfang stole the sheep Fishlegs had grabbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?" Snotlout shouted.

"Snotlout! That's mine!" Fishlegs yelled. Snotlout was actually doing this to impress Ruffnut Thorston. He didn't hit on Astrid because she was his adopted cousin, so it felt a little weird. Instead, Ruffnut was available. He gave the sheep to her. Both Snotlout and Fishlegs were competing for her affection. The twins looked the same, however, Ruffnut had grown into a beautiful young woman, and still had three braids of her blonde hair. Meanwhile, Tuffnut had adapted dreadlocks into his. Overall, their outfit didn't change much since they were teenagers. The same could be said for Snotlout and Fishlegs, who now wore red and continued wearing a brown fur overcoat.

"Here ya go, babe," Snotlout gave her a grin. "Did I tell you that you look amazing today? `Because you do."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and talked to her dragon. "Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here." She and Tuffnut switched places. Tuffnut didn't like that Snotlout and Fishlegs were fighting over his sister, but it was still entertaining watching them spar with each other.

"Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!" Tuffnut shouted. Both he and Ruffnut ignited Barf and Belch's gas, and let out a flashy explosion right in Snotlout's face. Ruffnut took the sheep and put it in one of the five baskets. Each of the doors were designed by the riders, especially having the dragons' symbols on the colored doors. Meanwhile, Stoick the Vast, biological father to Hazel and adoptive father to Astrid Hofferson-Haddock.

"That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!" He looks to his biological daughter's net, to find it empty as well. "And Hazel is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm," said Stoick but Alvin was not paying attention.

"Scared her off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?" asked Gobber, causing Stoick to glare at his best friend.

Meanwhile, Astrid Hofferson flew down. She was as beautiful as ever at twenty years old. She wore her blonde hair in a braid, and still wore her kransen. However, she wore a red sleeveless shirt, with grey wristbands, shoulder pads, as well as fur lining on her shirt. It showed off her bare arms while she wore tan fur boots. She looked at her cousin with a glare.

"What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!

"She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets."

"Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!" Astrid asked.

"Only for a few hours!" Snotlout yelled but Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"It's time, Gobber," said Stoick.

"Righty-ho!" said Gobber. He walked to Snotlout's lamb launcher. At first, Gobber was skeptical of its use until Hazel told Gobber that it was fireproof. The horns sounded, meaning everyone knew exactly what was coming.

"The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!" shouted Astrid.

"Come on, Barf!" shouted Ruffnut.

"Let's go!" shouted Tuffnut.

"Go, Meatlug!" yelled Fishlegs. Meanwhile, on the ground, Gobber wished the Black Sheep luck.

"This is your big moment," said Gobber. "Have a nice flight!"

The sheep was not sure what he meant UNTIL it was launched into the air. Soon, all the dragons were a frenzy as they chased after the Black Sheep.

_Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?_

_We have custom stables... all-you- can-eat feeding stations... a full-service dragon wash... Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself._

Astrid steered Stormfly up but Fishlegs and Meatlug had gotten there first. She yelled in frustration as Fishlegs praised his dragon for catching the Black Sheep.

However, he threw it to Ruffnut.

"Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!" shouted Fishlegs.

"Yeah! The Black Sheep!" Ruffnut yelled. "I'm totally winning!" Fishlegs hovered over her and zoomed over her.

"We're winning together!" said Fishlegs but Ruffnut had Barf slamming into Meatlug and sent him and Hookfang out of their way.

"No one can stop me now!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Except for me. We're attached, genius!' Tuffnut yelled at his sister. As they fought over it, Astrid used their argument to her advantage. Her adopted father was shouting for her.

"Get `em, Astrid!" shouted Stoick, as she had been in his care since her parents' deaths. Also, Astrid had been an outcast like Hazel, so she and her could pass off as twins.

"It's MY glory! No sheep, no You're always ruining glory! EVERYTHING!"

Astrid leaped herself off of Stormfly as she ran up Belch's neck. She took the Black Sheep from their hands. Ruffnut yelled at Astrid in annoyance. She jumped back onto her dragon. Stoick shouted in joy.

"Well played! Hahaha! That's my daughter!" Stoick shouted, grabbing Alvin's shoulder. Honestly, Alvin hadn't seen Stoick this happy in a long time.

Astrid paid no attention to Fishlegs, who was using Meatlug to crash into Stormfly. Astrid was slightly off course. Snotlout and Fishlegs attempted to ambush her together.

"Uh, excuse me," said Snotlout.

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted, she and Stormfly moved away as Snotlout threw his hammer at her. The crowd all winced, feeling her pain. Astrid and Stormfly recovered from all their rolling and looping over the water before finally dunking their black sheep into the basket.

"That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!" Stoick shouted as Asterix exclaimed over her victory.

_Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger._

Meanwhile, far from Berk, twenty-year-old Hazel Harmonia Haddock, daughter of Stoick the Vast and granddaughter of Squidface the Terrible, Harmonia and Old Wrinkly Jorgenson, was flying with Toothless. She was wearing a brown leather breastplate and brown tunic with a dark red spiky dress. You could hardly see her face, due to it being covered by her helmet. Hazel and Toothless flew the Thunderdrums coming up from under the water.

"Yeah!" Hazel cried. Then, as they passed the Timberjacks in the Forests, Hazel wanted to try out her new contraption.

"What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot?" She heard Toothless protest. "Toothless! It'll be fine." She worked on this flight suit for two years and was sure it would work.

"Ready?" Toothless was not ready. He just didn't like the idea of his best friend possibly falling to her death. She pulled her "wings" out and began flying with Toothless. She was happy.

"This is amazing!" However, when she saw the clouds departing one another, Hazel panicked. She was going to hit that rock. "No longer amazing! Toothless!" Toothless blasted the rocks in a panic as his girl nearly hit that rock formation. Quickly, Toothless wrapped his wings around her, not wanting her to lose ANOTHER leg. They fell out into a small plateau as Hazel caught her breath. "That really came out of nowhere. We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?"

She reeled the dorsal fin and removed her helmet. Hazel let down her braided auburn brown hair fall down as it reached her waist. She looked around and saw they were on a new island.

"Looks like we found another one, bud," said Hazel. Toothless looked at her unamused as he shook the rock. Hazel quickly shielded herself with the wing of her flight suit. She glared at her dragon friend. "Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on!"

She hugged Toothless, pretending to put him in a headlock.

"Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?" She felt her feet being lifted off the ground as Toothless walked to the edge of the cliff to the hind legs. "Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a ONE-LEGGED-"

She looked down and saw how far the ground was as Hazel grabbed onto her best friend's neck. "You're right! You're right! You win! You win!" Hazel shouted in exasperation. Toothless laughed as they flopped over and began to spar with each other. Toothless pinned her down as Hazel pretended to struggle. They often played together when they were alone.

"He's down! And it's ugly!" Hazel shouted as she playfully punched him. "Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter - URFFF!"

Toothless rested his head on Hazel, causing her to fake a groan. However, her dragon began to lick her repeatedly before the girl could escape.

"You KNOW that doesn't wash out." Hazel said, trying to get rid of all the saliva from her flight suit and ignoring Toothless' laughter. She shook her head as she took out her sketch book and began opening the long map. She had been making it during the five-year-period. So, she was adding new lands. She took an extra piece of paper hidden in the fold of her tunic. She let Toothless lick the strip of paper. Hazel glued it in and whittled a pencil with her dagger. "

So, what should we name it?" Hazel asked, and she looked to see Toothless licking his armpit. "Itchy Armpit it is." She carefully drew the new island on her map. "Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Another Death Song? Maybe a Snow wraith. Who knows...maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury? Wouldn't that be something?" Hazel sighed, sometimes wishing that Toothless had a mate to be with. She looked at her dragon. "So, whaddya say? Just keep going?"

She waited for Toothless' response when the Night Fury shot up and roared. Hazel panicked until she recognized Stormfly's screech. She looked and saw Astrid approaching. Hazel hoped her sister was not there to drag her back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dragon Trappers**

Astrid laughed when she saw her sister's reaction. She knew Hazel thought Stoick sent Astrid to retrieve her but Astrid came by herself of her own accord. Stormfly landed right next to Toothless and went to play with him.

"Afternoon, Haze, where have you been?" Astrid asked.

"Adventuring, what have you been doing?" Hazel asked, looking at her best friend.

"Winning races. What else? The real question is..." she sat down next to Hazel, "where have YOU been?"

"Avoiding my dad," Hazel answered. She looked uncomfortably. Astrid knew that face.

"Oh, no. What happened now?" Astrid asked as Stormfly and Toothless began playing with each other. She sat down next to Hazel overlooking her map.

"Oh, you're gonna love this," Hazel began her story. "I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, I wake up and see that you already ate, thinking all is right with the world, and I get..." Hazel cleared her throat and puffed out her chest and began imitating her father. "Darling, we need to talk."

Astrid slouched and pretended to be Hazel. "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."

Hazel blinked.

"Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?" Astrid joked by bringing back her shoulders up and down.

"A truly flattering impersonation," Hazel said sarcastically. "Anyway, he goes..." She began being her father again. "You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder..."

"Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too." Astrid continued her imitation of Hazel, who lifted her eyebrow.

"WHEN have I ever done that with my hands?" she snapped.

"You just did," Astrid answered.

"No, seriously, Astrid," Hazel grabbed her best friend by the shoulders. "Seriously, pay attention." Astrid nodded with her smile no longer there. Hazel continued to imitate Stoick. "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"

Astrid interrupted her before she could continue.

"To make you Chieftess!" Astrid shouted. She punched Hazel in the arm. "Oh, my gods! Hazel, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, so that was what I'm dealing with."

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.

"Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy..." Astrid said, looking at Hazel sympathetically. The girl took her map and folded it.

"It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing."

"I think you're missing the point, Haze," said Astrid. "I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited. "

"I'm not like you. Especially if Daddy already made you my second-in-command when I take over. See, you know exactly who you are. You always have. But... I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?"

"What you're searching for... isn't out there, Haze," said Astrid. She put her hand on her best friend's chest, where her heart would be. "It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet."

"Maybe. But, y'know..."She stopped. Hazel looked to the horizon, and there, was smoke coming from the misty valley, "there is something out there."

"Hazel," Astrid told her adoptive sister. However, Hazel took Astrid's hand and forced her up and pointed into the direction. Astrid looked and saw that there was smoke rising from the south. The Haddock sisters went to investigate.

Hazel and Toothless were over the fjord first, followed by Stormfly and Astrid as they flew through the ash. Hazel gasped. She had seen this before. Back when Johann attempted to kill her and Viggo had been knocked unconscious, a dragon had done a similar thing. She began wondering if it was the same dragon, but that is not what alarmed her. It was the fact that it was a Dragon Trapper fort.

"Stay close." Hazel warned her sister. They flew through he remains of the frozen splintered buildings. "What happened here?"

Toothless spotted a gigantic dragon footprint on the floor and growled. She whispered to him. "Easy, hon."

"Hazel!" Astrid shouted. Hazel saw that Astrid was pointing down.

"Fire!" yelled one of the men. A net shot out into the air. Hazel saw that the net was aiming towards her sister.

"Sister! Look out!"

" Astrid! Look out!" she shouted.

Stormfly got tangled in the net, Astrid falling.

"HAZEL!" Astrid shouted.

Hazel looked in horror and had Toothless quickly grab onto Astrid. They had her climb on behind Hazel as Stormfly fell down, where she sent her spikes flying to her attackers.

The man trying to tie Stormfly down was Eret, son of Eret. He was the number one dragon trapper for a mysterious buyer from the north that Viggo had mentioned to Hazel one year ago. He tied her mouth shut. The girls hissed and Hazel had Toothless let out a plasma blast.

"STOP!" Hazel yelled. Toothless landed yelling with his growl.

" Is that what I think it is?" said Eret but he was ignored by the two young women getting off the dragon.

"STORMFLY!" Astrid yelled. "What are you doing?" She ran to her dragon as the hunters drew their weapons. Hazel took out her flame sword and ignited it. She made several improvements to it, thanks to Viggo's flame sword. She was showing them that they meant business as well.

"Back again?" shouted Eret. "Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone

for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn

for the better, lads! Don't think

Drago has one of those in his

dragon army.

" Dragon army?" Astrid asked as she and Hazel looked skeptically at the men, who were agreeing with their leader.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," said Hazel.

"Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!" shouted Eret.

"Wait..." said Hazel. "What are you talking about?" She looked at the spikes coming from the ground. Then glared at Eret. "You think we did this?"

"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them."

"What do-gooder -" Hazel began asking but then she stopped mid-sentence. Did she hear that right? There were other Dragon Riders. "There are other dragon riders?

"You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me." Eret approached the two women but Toothless growled protectively, showing he wasn't going to allow anyone to touch his girls. "You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?

Both Hazel and Astrid were even more confused.

"Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?" Astrid said.

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow," said Teeny.

"And Drago don't take well to excuses." said No Name.

To make Eret's point clear, he took down a part of his tunic. Astrid and Hazel grimaced when they saw a large branding iron scar, the shape of a dragon skull split by a sword.

"This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future."

"Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met."

"Oh, where are my manners? So not gentleman of me to not introduce to fine ladies as yourself," said Eret as he hid the dagger behind his back. However, Hazel could say that. "I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury."

Toothless snarled.

"And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now," said Hazel.

"Heh. They all say that." said Eret, chuckling. "RUSH `EM, LADS!"

Toothless snarled. He wouldn't let anyone harm Astrid, Hazel or Stormfly, so he saw one of the massive spikes of ice and blasted it, making sure it landed on the men. However, Eret and his men quickly backed away as it shattered. Hazel ignited Inferno and let the ropes holding Stormfly be broken.

"Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!" Astrid yelled. She quickly got on her dragon and the two Haddocks sisters quickly made it out of there.

"YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!" Eret shouted as the women were finally out of earshot.

"Come on, we gotta tell Dad and the other Chieftains," said Astrid. Hazel nodded. They looked at each other and back before flying back to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Peace is Over**

Hazel and Astrid returned to Berk, where they saw that Heather was waiting for them with Windshear. It was the monthly Berk-Outcast-Berserker-Wingmaiden meeting, so it was bound to reason that they were there. The only people missing were the Wingmaidens, as they were busy this year because a lot of baby Razorwhips had been born.

"Hey, Heather," Hazel and Astrid both bumped their forearms with Heather before entering a small group hug. They saw Mala, Dagur's wife. Queen of the Defenders of the Wing and Chieftess of the Berserkers.

"Hazel Haddock and Astrid Hofferson-Haddock, we were wondering where you were at," Mala said.

"Mala," Hazel said.

"Soon to be Chieftess and General of Berk I hear!" Mala said. She and Hazel grasped each other's arms.

"Yeah, a little nervous," said Hazel. "But there's something..."

"Yeah, your guys' father has been looking for you," Heather said.

"Good because we have to tell him something," said Hazel. She walked past Viggo.

"Hazel, Astrid, there you are," said Grimborn. However, Hazel wasn't worried about his concern over the two women. Sure, he was no longer Viggo Grimborn, chieftain of the Dragon Hunters. No, instead, he was Viggo Grimborn, the dragon rider. The man was the person who had rescued her from Johann and Krogan when she had twisted her ankle and couldn't run. It took Stoick and the whole village a while to trust him to live on Berk. Hazel pet his female Skrill, Elektra. Meanwhile, Astrid was still a bit wary of Viggo, but it appeared to have improved. Heather still disliked him but was only civil towards him for Hazel's sake.

"Hazel, sister," Dagur said.

"No Dagur, not now!" Hazel begged. Suddenly, Dagur brought her into a big hug and swung her around. "Put me down, you idiot!"

Viggo, fed up with the way Dagur was spinning her around, shouted, "Dagur, put her down."

When he didn't, Astrid snapped, "Dagur!" The Berserker chief stopped and placed Hazel down, as she caught her breath.

"Geez, just trying to give my other little sister, a hug," Dagur said.

"Brother, this is serious. Where is my father? It's important!" Hazel begged.

"I left him with Alvin," Dagur answered.

"Why? What is it?" Heather asked. Hazel didn't explain. She, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly quickly rushed down to the lower levels, as that was where he and Alvin talked. Stoick was at the forge with Gobber, who was busy making a metal dragon tooth as Alvin was looking out for Hazel and Astrid.

"Any sign of her?" Stoick asked but Alvin said no.

"Ah, she's probably flown off the edge of the world by now," said Gobber.

"You sure you want the kid running the village with Astrid helping her? You can still delay your retirement."

"Oh, she's ready. You'll see."

"Ye shouldn't have scare Hazel off with the 'she's ready to be Chieftess' speech, Stoick?" Alvin asked. Sometimes, he knew his old friend's girl than Stoick did.

"Trust me, Alvin, she's ready," Stoick promised. He looked up and saw his daughters and dragon approaching.

"Ha-ha! There she is!" Stoick yelled, pointing at his daughter and Foster daughter and getting the point across Alvin and Gobber. "Huh? The pride of Berk!"

"Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay." Gobber said. Alvin saw the urgency in Hazel's eyes and he could tell it was something important.

"Sorry. Got held up," Hazel answered. She walked over to Stoick."Hey, Dad, could I have a word?

"Something you're itching to tell me?" Stoick asked.

"Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes." Hazel answered.

"Good woman! Now, lesson one. A chief's, or in this case a Chieftess, first duty is to his or her people. So..." Her father called out the number "forty-one," while changing the sign.

What Hazel didn't realize was Dagur, Viggo, and Heather were coming up behind them.

"Astrid, what's going on with Hazel?" Heather looked at their best friend. The Hofferson woman was not sure how to explain.

"Look, well tell you when Stoick listens to her," said Astrid. She went to join her adoptive family.

"Stoick, this is important," Astrid began.

"Of course, it is, lass," said the Chief.

"That's not what we mean," Astrid tried getting a word in but nothing.

"Could we just talk in private for-" Hazel begged but he was too busy taking with a customer. Stoick turned his daughter around.

"Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles," said Hazel.

" Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Excuse us, Grump." Stoick pet Grump, Gobber's dragon they rescued from dragon hunters. He was a Hotburple, a dragon closely related to the Gronckle. They even look similar, albeit with different features. Hazel could not help but pet him too. However, she had to get her father's mind back on track to their conversation.

"Grump! You let the forge die down again!" Gobber shouted for his dragon. Grump complied and used his fire to light the forges.

Hazel felt she was getting nowhere with her father and gathered things so he's listened to her. She sidestepped from Grump's fire. After followed, passing the fire and listening to Gobber shouting that he was going to give his dragon up for adoption.

Stoick, meanwhile was grabbing things from Hazel's workbench.

"One of these. And this..." Stoick began piling stuff in a tool box.

"DAD!" Hazel yelled again.

"There you go! Go on. Have away."

"But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across," said Hazel.

"Another one?!" shouted Gobber. As if on cue, Hazel's other best friend, Fishlegs and Snotlout and the Twins entered.

"Any new dragons?" Fishlegs asked. Hazel took a pencil and paper and began tracing an outline as her father slapped a sheet of leather onto the dragon mold. She spoke as she did it.

"We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly," said Hazel. "Almost like Viggo when we first met him." She looked at the former shady man. "No offense." However, Viggo carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?" Gobber asked.

"No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers."

"You should've seen their fort," said Astrid. "All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird."

"I've only seen it once before, when a dragon froze Johann before he could kill me," added Hazel. "And worst of all, they thought we did it!"

Gobber popped out his prosthetic tongs and changed it with the wire brush. "Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life." He proceeded in brushing his mustache and eyebrows. Hazel shook her head. Didn't they realize what was at stake.

Stoick takes the sheet of leather to the table saw. "Gobber's right, daughter. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time -" her dad pulled a lever, starting up the machinery.

"Once we make the big announcement!"

" They are building a dragon army," said Hazel. Alvin and Dagur and Mala had their undivided attention towards her, as did the teens and several of the other Vikings. "Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo Bloody Fist or something." Hazel couldn't come up with the name. However, she missed Stoick giving Gobber and Alvin alarmed looks. They knew what he was talking about, being his oldest friends.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!" shouted Tuffnut, bringing his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Or mine," said Ruffnut. Tuffnut glared at his sister.

"You're such a moron." said Tuffnut.

"A beautiful moron," Fishlegs added, staring at her admirably. So was Snotlout.

"Yeah..." said Snotlout. Meanwhile, with Heather, she did not feel entirely comfortable that Fishlegs was flirting with Ruffnut. She still harbored romantic feelings for him.

No, no, I'm not jealous, get it out of your head, Heather, she thought to herself.

However, she felt somewhat relief when she saw the grimace in Ruffnut's face.

"You know, Heather, Fishlegs can be yours if you still want him," said Ruffnut as she passed by her, ignoring Snotlout and Fishlegs. Heather couldn't help but smile just a little bit but she looked back at the Haddocks.

"Bludvist?" Viggo asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Drago Bludvist?" Stoick added, grasping Astrid's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's it," Astrid said. Hazel nodded then she looked at her father and Viggo skeptically.

"Wait. You know him?" Hazel asked.

"By reputation only," Viggo answered, but Stoick was another story. He began yelling orders, much to everyone's confusion.

"GROUND ALL DRAGONS!" Stoick yelled.

"What? Why?!" Hazel asked.

Dagur and Mala began ordering around the Berserkers and Defender soldiers, including Throk. So was Alvin, ordering the Outcasts to do as Stoick told them. However, Hazel and Astrid, Gobber and Toothless were following Stoick.

"SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!" yelled Stoick.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?" Hazel asked.

"You heard the man! Lock it down!" said Gobber.

"No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!"

"What is the big deal?" Hazel asked Viggo.

"Your father has a right to fear him, Hazel," said Viggo, suspiciously not being as calm as he normally was. "I had reason to believe Drago Bludvist was Johann's and Krogan's secret mysterious buyer for the north. He is a madman, Hazel Haddock, one your family and our friends must fear."

"Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?" Astrid asked. Stoick looked at his daughters.

"Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all."

He continued yelling orders, as Dragons were put in their cell. Heather was following after Hazel, suspicious that her best friend was going to do something stupid.

"Get them into their pens! Quickly!"

"Then let's ride back out there," said Hazel. "We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him."

"No. We fortify the island."

"It's our duty to keep the peace!"

"Peace is over, Hazel. I must prepare you for war."

"War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind."

"Some minds won't be changed, Hazel. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own."

Hazel fumed. She was going to defend her people by stopping a war. Viggo must have seen her face.

"Hazel Haddock, I know that look," said Viggo, Hazel looked at Heather and Astrid.

"Viggo's right, Hazel," said Astrid. "Don't do it."

"I have to," Hazel quickly kissed her sister on the cheek. Quickly, she got on Toothless as they rode to the storm door. Stoick yelled at his daughter to come back. However, she blasted through the doors before he could grab her. Heather and Astrid looked at each other and nodded as they got on their dragon. Dagur saw his sister getting on that dragon.

"Heather, get your but over here!" Dagur shouted. Heather's dragon Windshear just flew past Stoick, following Hazel. Astrid was following as well. The two women started chasing after Hazel. Alvin saw the girls flying out just as much when he came to Stoick.

"Stubborn and determined," said Alvin. "Remind you of anyone, Stoick?"

Stoick glared. "Yes, her mother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hazel, Astrid and Heather made their way to the Dragon Trappers. Meanwhile on the ship, Eret was fuming with anger that the Dragon Riders and their dragons had escaped. He was a dead man if he returned to Drago empty-handed. He returned to the top deck while his men were setting up their weapons. Eret then thought back on the two women: Hazel and Astrid. He had to admit, that Hazel girl was a beautiful young woman. If she were a dragon hunter and not a dragon rider, then maybe, just maybe, he would woo her. However, since she was an enemy, Eret decided to just leave it. He respected her guts! Oh well, another world, another time.

Luck would have it when the Dragon Riders coming across their domain again.

"Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. Not if we want to keep our…"

"Uh... Eret?" Ug called to his Captain. Eret stopped and looked in the direction one of his men was looking at. He saw the two girls and their dragons again, however, he saw that there was another dragon Rider with Astrid and Hazel. It looked as if it were a Razorwhip.

" HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER!" Eret shouted. "Net `em, lads! Take `em down!" He narrowed at Hazel.

"You're not getting away this time, love," said Eret. As the nets were lifted into the air, Hazel has Toothless plasma blast them as Stormfly and Windshear outmaneuvered the other two. Hey landed on the deck as Hazel saw the smug look in Eret's eyes.

"And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed," responded the Dragon Trapper. "Welcome back ladies, along with your friends," said Eret.

Astrid took her ax out, ready for a fight. However, Hazel forces Astrid and Heather to lower their axes.

"Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up," Hazel said, she put her hands up to show they were not armed. Eret's crew, Heather and Astrid gave her looks as if the girl had grown a second head. "That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, one Razorwhip, and..." She dismounted Toothless and tossed a net over Heather and Astrid. "Three of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right?"

Hazel took Astrid and Heather's axes and handed then to Eret. She grabbed her best friends' arms, ignoring their protests. "Excuse us."

"What are you doing?" Astrid snapped as she, Heather and Hazel climbed down the ladder and into the cellar. Toothless attempted to enter. Toothless attempted to follow but Hazel stopped him.

"Toothless, stay," said Hazel, and she was ignoring Windshear and Stormfly. "The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble."

Toothless growled as the hunters pointed their weapons.

"Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean. How's your swimming?" Hazel asked.

"Not good," admitted No One. The girl took her flame sword and let the flames erupt from the well. Hazel came up the grate.

"Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners!" Hazel cried.

"How is this a plan?" Heather asked Astrid but she just shook her head. She was wondering what the heck her sister was up to. She threw it up between the bars. The trapper nearby took the sword and looked it over. Suddenly, he hit a button that expelled green gas.

"Just what every dragon trapper needs," said Hazel. "One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and…" The man holding Inferno clicked on the lighter and soon, they ignited the gas. luckily Hazel ducked down before she could inhale the Zippleback gas. She came up when it was clear.

" Oh, yeah, there you go," she exclaimed as Toothless played at the embers. "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud?" Toothless gurgled in response.

"Give me that!" Eret yelled, snatching the dragon blade from his man and threw it across the ship and into the sea, but Stormfly bolted for it. Eret glared at Hazel. "What game are you playing, love?"

"No game. We just want to meet Drago," Hazel answered.

Stormfly returned in a flash, dropping it at Eret's feet like a fetching dog, tongue wagging. Eret annoyed, threw it into the air and Stormfly and Windshear retrieved it.

"Why?" asked Eret.

Hazel opened the grate and sat on the ledge as her skirt split so she was not sitting in her spikes. Astrid and Heather popped up.

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons."

Eret and his crew laughed at the heir to Berk's throne.

"You know, you're very beautiful, love," Eret admitted while Hazel's eyebrow was raised, "but a lovely lass like you thinking you can change Drago's mind? Impossible!"

"My sister can be really persuasive," said Astrid.

"Ask Viggo Grimborn," Heather added, popping her head up as well

"Viggo Grimborn? The Dragon hunter?" asked Eret.

"Seriously, if I can change his, then I can do Drago's as well," said Hazel, but none of the men took her seriously. "Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you."

"Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here, love," Eret said.

"I can change yours. Right here. Right now." She straightened her spiked skirt out while setting up Toothless' tail. "May I?"

Before Hazel could get on Toothless, something grabbed her by the talons and lifted her up in the air.

"Dragon riders!" Eret screamed. Hazel, meanwhile, was screaming in anger. She noticed that it was her stupid cousin who ordered Hookfang to snatch her. Toothless ran up, growling at the dragon attacking his mistress. However, he relaxed when he saw their familiar faces.

"Put me down! Snotlout!" Hazel shouted.

"Sorry, no can do, little cousin," Snotlout said with a smirk.

Hazel hissed. "What are you doing?"

She noticed that her cousin was only doing this to impress Ruffnut.

"See how well I protect and provide?" Snotlout asked as Ruffnut grumbled in annoyance. Honestly, Hazel couldn't help but agree that Snotlout was being both stubborn and annoying. However, she couldn't stay distracted by Snotlout's stupid flirtatious efforts for long. Hazel flipped upside down in Hookfang's talons and quickly took out the wings of her flight suits. Meanwhile, Eret watched with utter amazement. Miss Hazel Haddock was a different kind of woman. One he had never seen before. See, he didn't want to fire on them because he was distracted by her beauty and actions. What a woman.

Hazel slid down on the sail of the ship and right next to Toothless.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Hazel shouted. Gobber, Grump, Viggo, Alvin and the other dragon riders landed on deck.

"We're here to RESCUE you!" Gobber exclaimed.

"We didn't need to be rescued!" Hazel shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Stoick shouted. He landed with Skullcrusher. Hazel saw that her father was more furious than she had ever seen him.

"You're just too stubborn to give up, aren't you?" Viggo asked her, rather calmly. However, Hazel could see that he was extremely upset with how she handled the situation.

"You know me by now, Viggo," Hazel hissed, and looked up at her father. "I never give up."

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of -" Eret began. Stoick shoved him away and sent him down to Grump who immediately jumped on the dragon hunter at his master's command.

"Get... this... thing... off... me!" Eret shouted but he was ignored. Gobber turned to the other crewmen.

"Anyone else?" Alvin said, gesturing to his Whispering Death. However, the Vikings put their swords down on the ground, effectively scaring them. "That's what I figured."

"You!" he shouted to his two daughters. "Saddle up. We're going home."

"No." Hazel snapped.

"Of all the irresponsible ..."

"I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?

" BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, DAUGHTER!"

"What are you taking about?" Hazel asked, looking for the answer.

Stoick realized he couldn't keep the secret any more. He looked around to Gobber, Viggo and Alvin, the only ones to hear this story. And the kids had a right to know. The chief of Berk let out a sigh and began his grim tale

"Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him."

Suddenly, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins snickered. Everyone looked at them, just laughing at the story like a bunch of immature children.

"Stupid," Ruffnut muttered.

"Good one," Tuffnut commented. However, he didn't expect Viggo to slap him on the side of his head. The Thorston boy rubbed his head. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"We laughed, too, Tuffnut," Stoick said grimly. "Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'Then see how well you do without me!" The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I... was to only one to escape."

Hazel saw her father's dark expression and then she saw the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchange spooked glances, no longer finding it hilarious.

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.

"Maybe," said Hazel. She turned to Toothless.

"Hazel..."

"I'm still going to try!" She mounted on Toothless. "This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too," Hazel turned from her father and got onto Toothless. She whispered to him to take off as Stoick shouted for Hazel to come back.

"What a woman!" Eret said. That girl, Hazel has fighting spirit. Viggo overheard him and responded with a kick to the side. Meanwhile, Astrid too took off on her dragon and followed Hazel.

"ASTRID!" Stoick yelled at his adopted daughter, but she was already out of earshot. Heather went up to follow.

"Let's go!"

"NO! I've had enough mutiny for one day." Stock shouted.

Dagur grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her down. "You're going back to Berk with Snotlout. I've got one sister gone; I don't need another." Heather glared and pouted.

"Dagur, Mala, lead the others back to Berk." He gestured to the King and Queen of the defenders of the Wing while he, Alvin and Gobber flew to retrieve the lost daughters of Berk.


End file.
